A mother's OTP
by Maddie's Lullaby
Summary: When three mothers fight in Elysium, Hades is declared judge and has to decide which mother is right. Rated for mention of homosexual couple. /!\Warning: Blood of Olympus spoilers/!\ SOLANGELO !


**A mother's OTP**

When Thanatos had told him that a fight broke between three women in Elysium (which never happened before), Hades, Lord of the Underworld, expected everything except _that_. Of course, even though he couldn't have guessed the exact reason of the fight, he sould have expected something like that when he heard the skeleton guard –unsuccessfully –trying to hide his laughter by coughing in his bony fist. Or when he saw the repressed, but present, smile on Hypnos' face. Only Thanatos could keep his serious face, but he had a mocking glint in his eyes. So, when they got there, his surprise level probably reached the 600th floor of the Empire State Building.

In the beginning, he couldn't see anything : a crowd of people had gathered around them and hid them completely. But, as soon as they saw the god, they all went back to their previous occupations, but still keeping an eye on the only three people left.

One of them was Asian. She was wearing an army jacket, probably the one she died in, considering it was torn and burnt in certain places, even though Elysium offered a large choice of clothing –malls were included in eternal happiness.

The second one seemed to be Hispanic. She had a filthy overall on –malls, people ! –govered with motor oil and grease, and her pockets were full of tools. Brown gloves covered her hands. Her curly black hair were tied in a messy ponytail.

The third one, however, was impeccably dressed in a pink dress and high heeled shoes. Her blond hair– wait, brown– hold on, blond again, were flowing behind her back –and were changing color again, an again, and ag… wait.

"Aphrodite ?"

She turned her head toward him. Every second, her face was becoming more beautiful. Instead of greeting him, she yelled :

"Tell them !"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Tell them _what _?"

Behind him, Thanatos, who couldn't hold it any longer, let out a short laugh that he quickly changed into a cough, like the skeleton before him.

"That Jasper is the best !"

"Wait, what ?"

"Puh-lease ! Obviously, Frazel is better !"

"No, no, no, _chicas_, Caleo beats everyone !"

"Are you serious, Esperanza ? I mean, Caleo better than Frazel ?"

"Oh, shut it, Emily ! My son's couple is better than yours !"

"Oh, both of your brains probably got… ah… overheated, because Jasper is _the _OTP !"

Emily and Esperanza glared at the goddess : they had both died in a fire, and _that _wasn't funny.

"What on Hell is going on here ?!"

They turned to look at Hades –whom they completely forgot –and Aphrodite finally explained :

"These two were already fighting over what ship was the best. So, because it is my domain, I came here to put them back in the right way."

"Aprodite, you were born from the sea, but that doesn't mean you know anything about ships. That is Poseidon's domain."

"Not _those _ships, silly ! I'm talking about OTPs !"

"You'll have to be clearer…"

"One True Pairings ! Like, the best couple _ever _! Sheesh, Hades, you need to update your informations !"

"OTP ?"

"Yes !" Shouted the three of them. "Which one ?"

* * *

><p>It all began when Emily had adviced Esperanza to get one of those screens. She said they allowed to watch the people they had left on earth, and that she was keeping an eye on her son Frank –she had said something about Esperanza's son almost breaking her ship, which was crazy, because Leo <em>built <em>and _fixed _stuff, and he would most likely repair this ship so good it would go back in the water better than new, but little did she know what she was really talking about. Of course, the screens were extremely popular, so the wait list was so huge Leo would already be with her i Elysium before she could get one. Fortunately, Emily knew a guy from the army, who new a guy, who new a guy, who knew someone at the store. She got hers in a few days.

In the beginning, she had some hard time to catch up. What was her son doing in a giant flying ship ? Why was he heading to Greece ? Who were those Percy and Annabeth they kept talking and worrying about ? She got Emily to explain a few details, but she soon understood what was going on –and now, she knew what a ship and an OTP meant.

First, she was extremly sad. Her little boy felt alone, he thought he was useless, and she even heard _seventh wheel _somewhere. She knew that Rosa never liked her son, but she couldn't believe she called him a _diablo _and sent him to foster home. She was deadly afraid for him : he was about to fight an army of giants and their evil and twisted mother. But she was also proud of him. He had built a magnificent ship, and many other weapons, and he was extremely smart. Then, a snow goddess attacked. She understood that Leo was a personal enemy of hers. Khione sent him flying. Esperanza almost had a heart attack.

He had crashed on an island, safe and sound. And, just when her heart began to beat normally, some girl began to scream about her diner table. She knew some mythology, and this girl, Calypso, had rung a bell in her mind : she was cursed into falling for every hero that crossed her path, but she was couldn't leave her island, and as soon as she was in love they had to go. No one ever agreed to stay. had felt conflicted. She wanted her son to stay, but he had the world to save. But then, when she asked the gods whether this was a joke or not, and Esperanza got angry. And so was her son. He was thinking that, if Jason had crashed on the island, then she would beg him to stay. Sure, Leo was not the biggest, or bulkiest guy alive, but he was cute, even handsome, in his own way. She still frowned at his frame : _Dio_, did this boy _eat _?

But soon, her anger faded and she began to ship them. Hard. She watched as Calypso stood against her grandmother to protect Leo and how they became friends. Then, they began to fall for each other. And the raft came. Esperanza had cursed incontrollably, but had squealed in a perfect imitation of a teenage girl when Calypso had kissed her son.

As the days went by, she saw him navigate and form a crazy plan, influenced by Nike. She got angry, sad, anxious, but not matter how loud she screamed, he couldn't hear her. When he kept the physician's cure, she frowned. Who would give it to him, then ? She watched the _Argo II _burn, and got worried. But he made it out on a wonderful bronze dragon –which gave her an idea for her next invention…

But then, he had sacrificed himself to kill Gaea. She had burst into tears, and insulted him so much when he had woken up. She had watched him, smiling despite her tears, flying until he had reached Ogygia –she also bursted into laughter when he fell and ate sand. And Esperanza had wiped her wet cheeks when, Calypso behind him, Leo had led both of them to Camp Half Blood.

The day after, she went out for the first time in what seemed to be forever. Her path and Emily's crossed and she thanked her for the screen. The discussion drifted toward their kids, and soon enough, they were fighting over which couple, Frazel or Caleo, was the best. And, because they were talking about love, Aphrodite appeared between them, and telling them that "obviously, ladies, you need glasses, because Jasper is the best ship on the ship" which made everything worse. Emily's mother entered a store, so she wouldn't be seen around in such a situation. A girl with black hair and blue eyes had a hand on her eyes, her cheeks so red she seemed to be about to explode and she kept muttering to her boyfriend, an impressive, bulky and huge guy, "Oh, no, Charlie… That's Aphrodite, there… That's my mom… Fighting in the middle of Elysium… I don't wanna see that… Oh gods…"

* * *

><p>"So ?" Insisted the Hispanic woman, Esperanza, if he recalled well.<p>

"You want _me _to be the judge of this… ridiculous brawl ?"

"_Yes _!" Yelled the three, exasperated.

"Even though we all know I'm right," haughtily added Aphrodite, flipping her hair with one hand. "I mean, hello! _I'm_ the goddess of _love_. If anyone would be right, it would be _me_. Duh!"

"Yeah, but _we_ are mothers, and a mom's OTP is always the right one !"

"Ladies," said Hades, trying to get their attention back.

_Ah, if glares could kill –and if gods could die…_

* * *

><p>As soon as the Winter Solstice reunion was over, Aphrodite had left with a « Humph ! »<p>

"What happened again ?" Said Zeus, raising an eyebrow.

"A stupid fight in the Underworld," sighed Hades. "Esperanza Valdez, Emily Zhang and Aphrodite. Trying to determine which OTP was the best. Esperanza was for Caleo, Emily for Frazel, and 'Dite for Jasper."

"And ?"

"They wanted me to be the judge."

"So, what did you tell them ? Which one of the three did you choose ?" Curiously asked Hermes.

Hades snorted.

"Neither Caleo, Frazel or Jasper ! I mean, those are good, but the best one is obvious !"

"Obviously," repeated Poseidon, a smile on his lips, while stroking his beard. "I mean, Percabeth is the cutest couple of both camps."

It had earned him a death glare from Athena.

Hades threw Poseidon a disgusted look.

"Percabeth ? Don't be ridiculous, brother ! Solangelo is way better."

There was a silence. Then, Apollo sat straighter, with a huge grin on his face and a gleam in his eyes, before yelling :

"_I will go down with this ship !_"

* * *

><p><em>Hi folks! <em>

_This is my first PJO/HoO fanfiction/OS in english. I hope you'll like it! English is not my home language so if there's any mistakes, just tell me please, so I can correct it!_

_ENJOY!_


End file.
